Jacky in the Country of Lemon
by Jedi Alice
Summary: Similar to Alice in the country of Lemon, but with my OC, Jacky Anderson (who may or may not be me) having the fun, this time! Maybe some torturing of Blood Dupre or the Jokers if someone asks for it. Need three out of five for either of those. Rated M. This is very citrus-y
**Okay, so I admit it, I love Julius! I love almost all the guys in Wonderland, except Blood and the Jokers. So, I'm writing a series of one-shot Lemons/Limes for Jacky to have some fun with all of them. Note, none of them are even remotely connected, because Jacky is NOT A WHORE OR A SLUT! This first one is with Julius and Jacky! I will be taking requests! I will not, however, write anything with Blood Dupre, the Jokers cause I hate those guys. I won't use Vivaldi, or Crysta (cause I'm not comfortable writing Yuri). Or Gowland, cause he's too old for her. Or Humpty and Dumpty, since I don't know those two well enough. I blame QuinRose for not publishing a Twin World manga. However, if you want me to write a one-shot with Jacky** **_TORTURING_ Blood or the Jokers, I will gladly write it, laughing the whole time at how cruel my mind can be. All haters of Blood and/or Joker, you are most welcome here!** **And now, on with this thing, whatever it is!**

 **Jacky in the Country of Lemon**

 **Chapter 1: How in the Hell Did it Come to This?!**

 **Summery: After having a little too much to drink at the ball,  
Jacky ends up having to take a tipsy (and horny) Julius to a  
guest room. Though she encouraged him to sleep, he took it  
the pervy way!**

 **Rated M. Very, very M.**

 **Julius leaned on the balcony,** throwing up the champagne he'd consumed only a few minutes ago. _Damn that idiot knight,_ he thought grouchily through the drunken haze of his mind. _How does he always manage to get me so drunk at these tiresome events? I swear on my mother's clock - I am never touching another drop of alcohol for as long as I live!_

Feeling another twinge in his stomach, he moved to lean over the balcony to vomit again, when he felt someone brush his long forelocks out of his face, allowing him to puke without dirtying them. "I would have thought someone as sensible as you wouldn't drink at these events," a gentle, compassionate voice said behind him. A voice he knew so well, he didn't have to look back to know who it was.

"Jacky, don't tell me you've grown tired of this already?" he asked, teasing her slightly. Jacky had more endurance than any outsider ever had in this world. She could run in high-heeled platform boots, fight with _katana_ swords, and he'd seen her sustain a bullet wound without even flinching! There was no way she was tired just yet.

"No, but I saw Ace drag you out here, and realized you'd had too much to drink," Jacky explained, moving to stand beside him. She carefully wiped his pale, soft lips with her handkerchief, cleaning them of the vomit, before using her powers to soothe the pain in his stomach and head. "Feel a bit better, now?" she asked, her beautiful blue eyes showing only innocence and concern.

"Yes," Julius said, kissing her on the lips. "Much better. Just a bit tipsy."

"Come. Let's get you a room so you can rest," Jacky said, gently leading him away. "You're gonna have one Hell of a hangover tomorrow."

Soon enough, Julius found himself lying on a soft bed in one of the Castle's many guest rooms. Jacky was behind the changing screen, and her silhouette entertained his drunken imagination as he watched her undress until she woke only a silk slip and her panties. He could feel a small amount of drool at the corner of his mouth, quickly brushed it away as his beloved roommate strode over to him and helped him out of his jacket, tie, cuff-links, and shoes. She then kissed him softly on the lips, before settling beside him. "G'night, Julius," she murmured.

Gently embracing her, Julius smiled at the sight of the brunette, usually full of energy, now lying peacefully at his side. "Good night, Jacky," he replied, cuddling up to her. In minutes, both were asleep.

-_- Zzz

Several hours later, Jacky was coaxed from the gentle haze of sleep by a drowsy and slightly throaty "Jacky..." Still groggy with sleep, Jacky realized that Julius was speaking to her. Her mind wasn't really functioning properly yet, and she simply cuddled closer to the Clockmaker's warm body. She heard a soft moan fall from his lips as he embraced her tightly, murmuring her name again with great need. Jacky looked up at him, realized he was still asleep, but his lips were parted and he was panting softly.

It was so rare to see Julius sleeping like this, instead of passed out at his desk or on the floor. With a soft smile, she cuddled closer still, and the soft whimper he made stirred a strange heat inside of her. What was this?

Still bleary with sleep, her body began to respond on it's own to this unnamed need. Her arms slipped around his neck, and she pulled herself further up his body. Julius moaned anew, whimpering her name into her hair. The Outsider suddenly became aware of his right hand stroking her left thigh, and the leg it was attached to was draped over his hip. _When the Hell did I do that?_ she wondered as Julius's hand continued to caress her soft skin, slowly moving higher, raising her slip until he reached the lace of her panties and took a firm hold of the curve beneath them.

Jacky gasped in surprise as he pulled her up against him, began lightly grinding against her. Now she understood. Julius was having a dirty dream, and her lying beside him was only fueling the fire. _I should wake him up,_ she thought. _I don't know if this is his first time or not, but it's mine, and I want him to remember that I gave him my virginity!_

Using the same method she'd used to wake him up the first time they'd met, she flicked the crown of his head until his eyes fluttered open. "Jacky, what is it?" he asked softly. "I was having such a sweet... dream..."

His voice trailed off as he took in the position they were in: her leg draped over his hip, his hand gripping her arse, their pelvic areas pressed firmly against each other. _Was_ that just a dream, or was it reality? And why had they stopped?

"I don't know if you've done it before or not," Jacky said shyly, almost as if she'd read his mind. "But this is my first time, and I wanted you to be fully aware of the situation."

"So I was dreaming _and_ attempting to do it in reality at the same time?" Julius asked, earning a nod from the beautiful girl beside him. _Perhaps the moment was not lost,_ he realized. _She's willing, and I'm still in the mood._ He placed a tender kiss on her lips that she eagerly returned, all the while grinding against her until Jacky stiffened and twitched. His pants felt wet on the outside, and he realized that she'd cum for him.

The scent of her fluids made him snap. The quiet, withdrawn Clockmaker was gone in an instant, replaced with a hungry, need-filled man who wanted nothing more than to love and be loved. Stripping out of his clothes, he pinned Jacky to the bed, lips locked with hers. Jacky was surprised by the sudden forcefulness, but not disappointed. In the blink of an eye, Julius had ripped off her soaked panties, and was now rubbing the head of his member against her bare, wet lips.

Jacky broke the kiss for air, but the moment she did, Julius moved his mouth to her left breast, suckling at her nipple through her nightgown. The outsider arched her back, trying to deepen the sensation. Julius quickly tired of the thin piece of fabric between them, pulled down the strapless gown until he could see all of her. _Is it my imagination, or do her breasts look a little bigger when she'd naked?_ he wondered. Mentally shrugging off his own question, he returned his lips to her breast, lovingly suckling and kissing the rosy bud.

Jacky moaned with pleasure, tangled her long, slender fingers into the man's silky dark blue hair, gently pressing his head into her chest. He gave each equal treatment before moving down lower, kissing and licking the smooth skin of her stomach, briefly dipping his tongue into her navel before moving even lower. Jacky moaned louder as she felt the Clockmaker lick the lips of her womanhood before suckling and lightly nibbling her clit. He bit a little harder, and her cry of ecstasy was louder than thunder!

"DON'T YOU DARE STOP!" she ordered, caging his head in place with her legs. Startled by her order and not wanting to upset her, he continued his ministrations, speeding up and slowing down at random intervals, until his lover came again. Pleased with his work thus far, the Clockmaker gently lapped up the hot, slippery white fluids she'd spilt, licked her clean. He felt her legs move enough to uncage him, and he took the opportunity to move back up so he could gaze into her beautiful blue eyes as he made love to her. That is, if she was still up for it.

She looked a bit tired now. Two orgasms can do that to a virgin. But as soon as he was face-to-face with her once more, Jacky wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a searing kiss. For a virgin, she certainly knew how to keep a man hard. "Jacky... I want to make love to you," he said seriously. "I can't wait any longer."

"Nor can I," the brunette admitted. "I need you now!" Her words were confidant, but Julius could see a trace of fear in her eyes. It was her first time, and she was afraid of the pain.

Julius clasped her hand, intertwining her fingers with his own. "I'll make it as painless as I can, but it will still hurt. Are you completely certain this is what you want?"

Jacky gave him a deathly serious look. "Julius, I've been fantasizing about this moment with you since I was 17. I'm more certain about this than anything else ever in my whole 19-year-old life!"

He was well-aware that many in her world knew of him because of an outsider named QuinRose who published Alice's game (though how she'd done that was a mystery to even Nightmare), but the idea that Jacky had been dreaming of a moment like this - with _him_ \- was mind-boggling. But he smiled warmly as he pressed the head of his length - fully hardened - between her lips, slowly entering her until he felt the thin barrier of skin that stood between him and the pleasure he longed to grant her. He gently pulled almost all the way out, gazing into her eyes with a questioning look. This was her last chance to back out of this, for once he broke that barrier, there was no going back, no do-overs, and absolutely no stopping. She gave him a nod, and he thrust into her.

"AAAAHH!" The scream of pain and pleasure shattered the windows and mirror - not just in their room, but in the six neighboring guest rooms on both the left and right and three across the hall - not to mention catching the attention of a certain love-struck rabbit who'd been looking for her ever since he saw her slip out of the ballroom. Julius himself gave an uneven sigh as he was swallowed up by her before continuing his thrusting. With each thrust, he went in deeper, drawing moans of absolute pleasure from the girl. Her walls began to tighten around his member, gripping tighter and tighter, milking him with every squeeze. His own moans of pleasure filled her with ecstasy.

"Jacky...mn... I'm close," he moaned, trying to hold back his seed until he was sure she was close, too.

"Me, too!" Jacky gasped.

"Jacky, cum with me," Julius murmured. He'd read that it felt a hundred times better for both lovers to cum together, and he wanted their first time to be something neither would ever forget. Yes, it was his first time, too. Clockmakers really don't get much action, what with the Faceless population being terrified of them and/or wanting them dead. Only an Outsider could become romantically interested in the Clockmaker, and they had to be a pretty strange one at that to be able to have those kind of feelings for them. Jacky certainly fit the bill.

At last, they came together, screaming with white-hot pleasure, then it was over. Julius collapsed beside her, exhausted, but deeply happy. Happier than he'd ever been in his life since becoming the Clockmaker. He pulled out slowly, savoring the little mewl of pleasure at the movement, exhaustion from the action, and pain at the new emptiness inside her. "Hurts..." she whispered, letting him pull her limp body closer to his chest and cover them both with the warm blankets and silky sheets.

"Shh... I'm here," he murmured, cuddling her and rubbing her back, trying to make the pain go away. Jacky had incredible powers, but for some reason she couldn't use her healing power on herself. The soreness would have to go down on its own. "The pain will pass. I promise."

With a soft whimper, Jacky wrapped her arms around his neck, cuddling into his body. An embrace for lovers. And lovers they were, indeed!

Epilogue

About ten minutes later, both Jacky and Julius heard footsteps in the hallway outside their room. "Jacky? Where are you, love?" a familiar, and at this moment, annoying white rabbit called. He must've been following her scent, because he knocked on her door, first, instead of one of the fifteen with broken windows and mirrors. "Jacky, I know you're in here," Peter called gently. "Are you alright? I heard a scream from this wing of the castle." _Curse my soprano_ notes! Jacky thought angrily

"I'm fine, Peter," Jacky called in a sleepy voice, giving Julius a wink that said "I got this!" "I heard the scream, too. I think one of the other guests must've had to good a time, if you catch my drift." She couldn't see it, but Peter was now red as a tomato as he realized what she meant. "Thanks for checking up on me, though. Can I go back to sleep, now?"

"One more thing: I can smell the Clockmaker's scent in this room. Is he in there with you?"

"No. He was five hours ago," Jacky said, still sounding sleepy. "He had a little too much to drink and was feeling sick, so I let him rest before sending him back to the Clock Tower with my teleportation powers. More than likely, he's asleep in his room since he can't fix the clocks when he's hung-over. Now good night, Peter."

"Well, as long as you are all right," Peter sighed in relief, not detecting her lies. "I will bid you a good, quiet night. If anyone disturbs it, I'll end their life!"

"Let's not go _that_ far," Jacky said with a chuckle. "Good night, Peter."

"Good night, Jacky." His footsteps retreated, and both Jacky and Julius breathed a sigh of relief.


End file.
